Mortal Kombat:The Son of Hellfire
by eliwats22
Summary: Scorpion thought he can let go of his past...but it seem a shadow have return. Take place after MKX.
1. Welcome back son

"It over Quan Chi." Said Scorpion he finally good to kill the bastrad who destroy his life and kill his family. He going to enjoy this, kill sorcerer in the Netherrealm.

"Now now Scorpion. You shouldn't kill me." Warned Quan Chi who was carrying a object in a shroud

"Why not?!" Roared Scorpion

"This." Said Quan Chi, the Sorcerer threw the bundle which let out a baby cry of the cliff. Scorpion hellteleport to save the baby and grabbed before it meet the ground. Scorpion look up at the cliff and Quan Chi disappear.

"Damnit, he got away. Now..." Started Scorpion, he trailed when he looked at the baby. The baby boy looked about 6 months old, had obsidian hair... just like his.

"...It can't be." Said Scorpion, when he looked at the baby eyes...it was glowing white...just like his eyes.

"That bastrad made my son into a monster like me!" Said Scorpion in frustration, the baby whimper at Scorpion, getting afraid of him. Scorpion come down.

"It's okay Jubei, daddy here." Comfort Scorpion. Scorpion Hellteleport out of the Netherrealm, and back to the Shirai Ryi clan.

"Master Hasashi you have returned. Why have you brought a Infant with you?" Asked a Shirai Ryu ninja.

"This is my son. Inform the Lin Kuei and S-F that Quan Chi have escaped. I will go to the sky temple in a day." Ordered Scorpion, the ninja left leaving Jubei and Scorpion alone.

"I always wanted to see you and your mother again. But never like this...let pray you don't have demons like I do." Said Scorpion, his son just look at him, and try grabbed his mask. Scorpion let out a chuckle and was happy he finally became a father again.


	2. Raiden

Hanzo got back in his Grandmaster outfit (the Hanzo Hasashi outfit) and saw his son playing with some blocks Hanzo found on a blanket.

'I wish Kana was here.' Thought Hanzo, now his have to grow up motherless...just like he was. Hanzo went to pick up his son. He found a infant size yellow outfit his son could wear. He noticed Jubei eyes are now normal, unlike yesterday it was pure white. Then Hanzo felt a certain god appear.

"I sense you need to see me. What is it?" Asked Raiden

"Quan Chi have ressurcet my son. I need to know if Quan Chi have control of him." Said Hanzo. Raiden got closer to the child and inspect him. Jubei held tighter to his father shirt.

"It okay Jubei, he won't hurt you." Assured Hanzo, Raiden touch Jubei head and pause for a moment.

"Hmmm...he was too young to be controlled by Quan Chi. You was fast enough before Chi had a chance." Said Raiden

"Can you make him human?" Asked Hanzo

"No, I can not. But you can help control his Wraith powers as he get older." answer Raiden. Hanzo took the information in. Now his son bare the same curse as he.

"Thank you." said Hanzo, he look at Jubei who didn't much but his headband now.

"You son look like he will be a great warrior Scorpion." Said Raiden

"Unless you lose your temper and eat his stomach. Which I will hunt you down for." Taunted Scorpion, Raiden rolled his eyes at that ridiculous myth about him. He would never hurt childern (intentionally) much less eat them.

"Funny, I'll be in touch Hanzo. You should tell the other Earthrealms protectors soon." Said Raiden and teleport back to his temple.

Jubei started to make noises , telling his daddy he hungry.

"Little stinger hungry huh?" Said Hanzo to his son. Hanzo found some baby food, fend to Jubei.

"Hmmm...I think you like to meet your big brother Jubei." Said Scorpion, ruffle the little hair Jubei have. He thought about see his old disciple again: Takeda.


	3. Takeda

**AN: I know Quan Chi died in MKX, but the Sorcerer been known to trick gods themselves. It not impossible to see him have a backup plan in case he was killed. He was born in the Netherrealm, so it not possible for him to have someone to ressurcet him.**

Takeda got a call from Hanzo to return to the Shirai Ryu for important meeting. He wondering what Hanzo mean, did something happen the clan? Takeda went back and he found Hanzo holding a 8 or 9 months old baby messing with his hair.

"Uhhh sensei, why are you holding a baby?" Asked Takeda

"Hello Takeda, this is my son Jubei. Please do not ask how he came back. I not fully comfortable with the answer yet." Said Hanzo

"Okay." Said Takeda, he follow Hanzo to his study and saw Hanzo put Jubei in a play area.

"So how the clan?" Asked Takeda

"The clan is going fine, our numbers are increasing. How Special Forces?" Said Hanzo

"Great, we save the world. Been going to new places. Kicking any Outworld and demons asses. Everything been going fine." Said Takeda

"Met someone special?" Asked Hanzo, noticing Takeda movement.

"Oh...well I been dating a girl named Jaqucline Briggs." Said Takeda blushing. Hanzo recognize the last name.

"As in Jax Briggs daughter? I don't want see dead yet Takeda." Warned Hanzo

"Jax okay with it...most of the time." Said Takeda still scare of Jax. Hey you try to date a girls with a dad with robotic arms?

"Good. You need a strong woman to protect you." Said Hanzo

"Hey!" Protested Takeda, Hanzo chuckled, he then pick up Jubei a show Takeda.

"Hi little fella, I'm Takeda your big brother." Said Takeda, Jubei look at him then turn his attention to his dad. 'Nice kid.' Thought Takeda

"He a baby, he doesn't like new people." Said Hanzo

"Oh, he a miniature version of you! Only met new people to attack or kill them." Joked Takeda

"Very funny." Said Hanzo

"Come on it true! I first met you killing a red dragon. You then attack Raiden. Then you meet Sub-Zero again then nearly killed him." said Takeda. Hanzo knew that Takeda was half right about most of them.

"So Hanzo, by any chance your son...is like you in being wise?" Said Takeda. Hanzo knew Takeda was talking about Jubei by any chance a fire wraith. He told Takeda yes. Takeda was very surprised.

"Now I got a little brother who can burn Kung Jin ass off, if he messing with me." Said Takeda thinking all the ways that he can use Jubei to mess with his friends.

"First off, he can't used any hellfire powers. He only fires resistance now. And second don't even think about using my son a tool unless you want your girlfriend to have a burnt corpse for a boyfriend." Threatened Hanzo

"Okay okay. Can I at least use him take to the S-F HQ soon. Beside maybe he can have a flaming skull like you soon." Said Takeda, Hanzo thought about the suggestion.

"I think about. Here play with Jubei a bit. I got some papers to fill." Said Hanzo, he would rather fight Demons than fill 300 papers. He gave Jubei to Takeda. Which Jubei at first didn't like being away from his daddy, but the Shirai Ryu clan symbol on Takeda forehead. Then got interested with Takeda armor.

"Ahhh, he likes me. See ya Hanzo I be talking your son out." Said Takeda

"Bring him back in one piece or prepare to look exactly like your father." Threatened Hanzo, Takeda left leaving Hanzo alone

* * *

"So want you to do fella?" Asked Takeda, he noticed that Jubei was messing with his hair a lot and seem interested in his whips a lot. 'Hmmm, I should my new gadget.' Thought Takeda, he upgraded his whips where he can use them to grabbed on buildings to like a grappling hook or swing around like Spider-man. (Cage gave the nickname "The Ninja Spider-Man") He shot one of his whips, and pulled himself on top of the building with Jubei who smiling happily.

"That right little scorp. Let see go to the forest and have some real fun." Said Takeda, he took Jubei into the forest and swing like a monkey having a good time.

* * *

Hanzo was finishing practicing he fighting style. Then saw Takeda who was cover in leaves and dirt. Carrying Jubei who cover in leaves and dirt as well.

"Explain." Said Hanzo

"Oh, you see I upgraded my whips were I can swing around or grapple on ledges now. Jubei was having a great with me in the forest. Am I right Jubei?" Said Takeda. Jubei was smiling, and saying "Ta-Ta" to Takeda. Hanzo simile a bit at the scene he was watching. He took Jubei away from Takeda, he have to go home now. Then gave Jubei a bath. He thought about the suggestion Takeda told him about.

'The Annual Earthrealm meeting is coming soon.' Thought Hanzo thinking about giving in the idea.

**AN: Done! What you think about? Tell what I should work on. Who do you think Jubei should meet next? In the chapter things might be crazy. *notice a part of the S-F HQ is on fire and Sonya chasing Johnny with a chainsaw* well let see in the next chapter. *notice some whispering horror music playing in the background and a growling clicking sound* what the hell going on?**


	4. Sub-Zero

**AN:*smelling a walking corpse and reptile-like alien who really need to shower.* Jason! Predator! I know you in here! Take a godamn shower. I write you two when you guys come out for DLC. Anyway thanks for the support and reviews I been receiving from this story. I honestly didn't understand why Netherrealm won't use the opportunity to ressurect Scorpion son. Then I found out about their fails with new characters in the past when they was Midway. Thank you so much for the support. I honestly thought no one will like this story. *hearing fangirls yelling to start the chapter* fine fine. Here you go.**

"Jubei. Hold still." Grunted Hanzo, Hanzo was having a difficult time putting his son in a black and yellow kimono for The Annual Earthrealm party. Jubei didn't want to cooperate.

_'Damnit, where does this boy get this stubbornness from?_' Thought Hanzo, he finally got Jubei in the Kimono who like he just swallow a lemon.

"Where did you get that angry face anyway?" asked Hanzo, Jubei still look angry until Hanzo gave him his favorite teddy bear.

"Ready to see Takeda?" Said Hanzo, Jubei smile at the mention of Takeda. The little one really got close the Telepath. Jubei see Takeda now as a big brother.

"Hey Hanzo! Welcome to the party!" Said Takeda opening the door for Hanzo

"Hello Takeda." Said Hanzo

Jubei reach out to Takeda, and Takeda grabbed him.

"Hey there little guy. Did you miss me?" Asked Takeda, Jubei nodded, "Come in guys."

Hanzo saw the other Earthrealm protectors talking to each other. Then he notice Sub-Zero walk towards him.

"Hanzo, it been a long time my friend. Seem you have find a infant under your care." Said Sub-Zero

"You too Kuai Liang. That infant is my son Jubei. Quan Chi ressurcet him to be his slave. I was able to save him just in time. He is a fire wraith...just like me." Said Hanzo

Kuai Liang understand Hanzo issues for his son returning as a demon. He had similar thoughts when Bi-Han return as Noob Sailbot and Smoke returning as Enerna. He do talk to Sareena every now and then. Bi-Han want to be in the shadows right now. Kuai remember returning as a revelant, the mind controlling, the terrible things he done...Hanzo must be worry that Jubei will became exactly like him when he get older. A fate no father want.

"Hanzo, I know your worry about Jubei. I have the same issues with Frost. Help your son control his powers. I'll be here to help you out." Promised Kuai

Hanzo look at Kuai, he was thankful that the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei became allies five years ago.

"Thanks Liang, do you wish to see my son?" Asked Hanzo

"Yes, I wish to the little flame." Said Kuai

Hanzo and Kuai saw Jubei interacting with Takeda and his friends.

"Da-Da!" Said Jubei when saw his father

Hanzo smiled and took Jubei away from Takeda. Jubei notice Kuai and grabbed on his daddy closer.

_'He still hate the cold._' thought Hanzo, he notice that Jubei hate being around cold places. Jubei must be confusing the Bi-Han with Kuai

"Shhh, come down Jubei. The ice man not going to hurt you." Comforted Hanzo

Kuai saw Jubei getting upset around him. He must confusing be him with Quan Chi.

"Calm down little one. I am a friend." Assured Kuai, he form some snow around Jubei. A trick he learn form Childhood. Jubei calm down a bit, amazed by the snowflakes around. He tried to grab some snowflake, but they melted as soon as he touch them.

"Better?" Asked Hanzo, Jubei nodded a bit

Hanzo showed Jubei around the others. He turn notice Jubei was getting sleepy. He decided to go home, but Takeda stop him on the way.

"Hey Hanzo, I know you probably need some free time. Can me and my friends tomorrow?" Asked Takeda

Hanzo really want to know what happening in the Netherrealm, he been busy taking care of Jubei. He thought it would be a good idea.

"Sure, but if there any scars on my child. I will burn you to the Netherrealm." threaten Hanzo

Takeda sweat a bit and nodded. Hanzo left carrying a sleepy Jubei to prepare for tomorrow.

**AN: sorry guys, nothing burn down yet. But down worry! Wait until the next chapter. Where Jubei going to make the Kombat Kids lives a living hell. Please read and review!**


	5. Mother Day

Scorpion was taking the now eleven months old Jubei to the grave of his own mother.

'Kana, forgive me for what I done.' Thought Hanzo remorsefully he always had his family in mind goi to their tombstones ever now and then. Going there during mother day make so painful, he lost his wife. Now Jubei will never know what his mother sound like, feel like, or act like. He will listen to the stories his father know.

"Da-da?" Asked Jubei noticing his daddy acting sadly

Scorpion look at his son. Jubei show that he to very intelligent for a eleven months old, his starting to walk quickly, and notice to react faster than most babies. Hanzo guessed that it must be his wraith powers. Jubei did from a little fire once, he wondering how powerful will his son be when he get older. He won't mind if his son stronger than him when he become a adult, Hanzo getting old. The Shirai Ryu will need a strong leader when he pass away.

"I'm okay Jubei. Say hello to your mother." Said Hanzo he putted Jubei down to the ground, Jubei being a fast Learner. Able stand on his own and walk a few step before crawling.

Jubei touch the tombstone of his deceased mother. He too young to understand yet that he have no mother.

'At least he will have me.' Thought Hanzo

"Saw hi to mommy Jubei." Said Hanzo pointing to the tombstone

"Hi." Said Jubei waving to the tombstone.

Heartbreaking can't even describe the pain Hanzo going through right now. He lower himself to the ground and went to Kana tombstone.

"Kana...it been so long since I hear you, see you, felt you. You died with our only son. I wish I was there to protect you, I wish..." Trailed off Hanzo, he was starting to choke up. The woman he love is dead the monster he serve! Then he felt Jubei trying to hug his arm.

"Da-da?" Said Jubei wondering why his daddy cry.

Hanzo look at his son, he lost everything once. Now his clan is rebuilt, and he finally have his son back. After so many years of pain and vengeance. He can have peace in his heart.

"...I always want to be with you again, but the clan is rebuilt. Jubei, our child, is back to life. You sacrifice your life protect Jubei... I will see you one day. But I must raise Jubei. Goodbye my love, I will see you in the afterlife." Said Hanzo he pick up Jubei and left a flower on the tombstone.

Unnoticed by Hanzo. There was a ghostly figure of a woman watching her two boys going back home.

"Be strong Hanzo and Jubei, but do not come here so soon." Said Kana she went back to the Afterlife to be with here deceased lives. She miss her husband and son, but they must live their lives.

**AN: At the age of nine, I lost my mother from second type diabetes. It was hard not living with here, suicide was on my mind for a very long time. But I recover and continue my life. I sometimes evny people who still have their mothers. This why I made this story, I don't like characters losing their lives one. Resurrection stories are my favorite if done right. It six years since her death, at times I want to reunite with her. But I remember my little sister lost her mother too. I will never leave her, she lost her twin sister who wasn't even a month old. I will be with my little sister, she the only one who share the memories with of are dead mother. I hope you have a good mother day.**


	6. Babysitting

**AN: *notice the amount of reviews, favs, and follows i receive.* Wait, you like this stuff. It not the author have self-estem issues, and think his writing suck.=**

Jaquci and Takeda was watching Jubei sleep in the crib that was provided.

"So, this is the thing that been taking away my man." Joked Jacqui

"I'm sorry I have a attractive personality." Defended Takeda

Takeda, Kung Jin, Jaquci Briggs, and Cassie Cage was off duty today to take care of Jubei. Hanzo have to go to the Netherrealm to find out what Quan Chi up to. He left Jubei there(after threatening the four) and left with Sub-Zero to see Sareena. Takeda and Cassie was watching over Jubei who was sleeping soundly.

"I heard Hanzo became a violent Hellspawn to avenge his family death...is it true?" Asked Jacqui

"I only saw Hanzo become Scorpion a few times. It pretty terrifying, but he manage to control it." Said Takeda

"Well, I joined Special Forces for similar reasons." Said Jacqui. She remember her dad screaming in the middle of the night because of the nightmares he couldn't control.

"Jacqui are you okay?" Asked Takeda

"I'm fine." Said Jacqui

Jubei starting to wake up, he saw Ta-Ta standing with a black girl. He don't remember her name.

"Ta-Ta?" He said hold his hands up.

Takeda pick up Jubei. Jubei was looking around the new room he was in, probably wondering where his daddy was.

"Hey Jubei. This is my girlfriend Jacqui." Said Takeda

"Da-da?" Asked Jubei

"Daddy not here." Said Takeda

When Jubei hears that, he started to cry. He want daddy!

"You're great with kids." Said Kung Jin sarcastically walking in the room after hearing the noise.

"Shh Jubei Ta-Ta here." Said Takeda

Jubei stop crying a bit, but still looked sad.

"Aww the poor baby! Takeda give that baby. You made him cry." Said Jacqui grabbing the baby.

"But-" Takeda stop when Jacqui gave him the death stare.

"Come on Jubei. Let put some food in your tummy." Said Jacqui taking the baby out of the room.

* * *

Jacqui was trying to find some food for Jubei in the kitchen, but there wasn't anything for a baby.

"Damnit, well it looks like we going to the store today." Thought Jacqui

Jubei was seating on the counter minding his business then he notice a arrow on the counter. He try to grab it, but Jacqui pick it up.

"Jin! Put your arrows away!" Yelled Jacqui

"What! It not like a baby going to grab it!" Said Jin coming out of his room. Then he notice that baby Jubei was sitting on counter looking at him.

"Um why this little midget here?" Asked Jin

Jubei through the block he was playing with to Jin face. It hit Jin face.

"Why that little piece of-" growled Jin

"Jin! He a baby!" Said Jacqui

"He hit me in the face!" Protested Jin

"He don't know any better. Beside I have to go to the store to get some groceries. Cassie out with her dad, you and Takeda have to watch Jubei while I'm out. If there a little scar on him. You going to meet your cousin in the Netherrealm. Understand?"Said Jacqui

"Fine." Grumbled Jin

"Good. Bye Ju Ju." Said Jacqui kissing Jubei on his checks.

Now Jin was left with Jubei looking at him.

"What you want?" Asked Jin

Jubei raised his hands.

"I ain't picking you up." Stated Jin

Jubei was trying to get off the counter from, Jin realize this and put Jubei on the ground who started to crawl and grabbed his leg.

"Hey! Get off!" Yelled Jin

Jubei putted a angry face on. He didn't really like the arrow man. Then crawl away to find Takeda.

"Hey! Get back here!" Said Jin

"Fuk u." Insulted Jubei crawling away from Jin

Jin stop for a moment 'Hanzo going to burn alive when he found out Jubei learned a curse word.' Shudder Jin. He grabbed Jubei who was trying to kick him in the face. Takeda came out from all the noise.

"Guys, what going on?" Asked Takeda

Jubei reach out for him, and Takeda grabbed him.

"Jin, what did you do to Jubei?" Asked Takeda

"What?! He getting annoying." Said Jin

"Jin, he a baby. Be nice to him." Said Takeda

"He said the F world to me. He have to apologize first." Said Jin

Takeda looked at Jubei in shock. "Jubei! That a bad word. Say sorry to Kung Jin." Ordered Takeda

Jubei looked very defiant , he probably got his dad-stick up his ass-pride. He reach out a gave Jin a quick hug, but didn't look at him.

"'Sigh' you got your father stubbornness. Come on Kung Jin, want some T.V" said Takeda

"Jasun!" Said Jubei

Kung Jin and Takeda raised a eyebrow. How a evlen month old baby like a horror movie?

"You brother is weird." Commented Kung Jin

"Do you want me call you weird since you gay?" Said Takeda

"We even." Said Kung Jin

The Three went the center room where they put on Friday the 13th. Jubei was surprisingly watching not afraid of the killing in the movie.

"I'm worry of how Jubei going to be when he grow up." Said Kung Jin

"He a Shirai Ryu ninja, we scare of nothing." Said Takeda proudly

"You had a nightmare of Jax killing you for getting Jacqui pregnant." Commented Jin

"Shut up." Said Takeda

The movie ended and Jubei look was acting fine. Then they heard a knocking at the door.

"Who could that be?" Asked Takeda, he went to the door and saw Cassie with her dad.

"Hey Takeda, is anyone there with you?" Asked Cassie

"Jacqui out to get some groceries, only me, Jin, and Jubei." Said Takeda

"Oh Little Scorp here? I wonder if he act like his dad." Said Johnny

"Ow! Jubei stop pulling my hair!" Yelled Jin

The group went into the Rec room and saw Jubei pulling Jin hair.

"Awww! He like you! His dad usually try to kill you when he see you." Said Johnny remembering Hanzo try to kill him when saving the world years ago.

Jubei stop pulling Jin hair, he use the top of the couch to walk to Takeda.

"Hi Ta!" Said Jubei

Takeda sat on the couch and put on one of Cage bad movie.

"Really Takeda, Not Ninja Mime!" Complained Johhny Cage NOT wanting to remember that movie.

"It so bad it good!" Joked Cassie

"Ha ha, let me find some of your old baby pictures." Taunted Johnny

Takeda and Jin laugh at the mentioning of Cassie baby photos. The group watch the movie but fall asleep while doing so.

Jacqui came back from the store and found all her friends asleep.

'Blackmail time' thought Jacqui, she pulled out her phone and took a pic of everyone on the couch. She was so using soon.

"Briggs, where is everyone?" Asked Sonya Blade trying to find her ex-husband and daughter.

"Right now, sleeping like babies, expect Jubei since is he one." Said Jacqui

Then Scorpion came in with Sub-Zero behind him. Both in their assassins outfits.

"It seems my son is asleep. But we now have to return back to home now." Said Scorpion

"Hanzo when is your son Birthday?" Asked Sub-Zero

"June 23rd, why?" Asked Hanzo

"There a 1 year old baby boy, who mother came to the Liang Kuei. She pasted away from childbirth, I think it would be best for Asiu and Jubei to meet soon." Said Sub-Zero

"Fine, you can bring him. It would be good for Jubei to have a friend.

Hanzo woke up Takeda to take him. The two left back to the Shirai Ryu, both tired from the long day.

AN: Scorpion baked cookies if you get the Easter egg of Jubei birthday. And another patch of cookies if you can guess what Asiu mean. Please read and review.


	7. A new friend

After shaving Jubei head ( in Feudal Japan, babies stay blad until their three. Presumably to symbol purity) Hanzo thought about Jubei upcoming birthday.

'What should I do?' Thought Hanzo he didn't much think about his son birthday because it brought back too many memories. Jubei was touching his head noticing there was no hair on his head anymore.

"Fam." Said Jubei

Hanzo raise his eyebrows, it sounds like the boy was trying to say a curse word.

"I wonder where got that word form." Mumbled Hanzo

"Grandmaster, Kuai Liang of the Lin Kuei have come here" Said the ninja

Hanzo nodded and let Kuai enter. He saw Kuai carry a baby boy who look about one and have a small present in one hand.

"Greetings Hanzo, this is my...disciple Asiu. I thought it would be good for him to meet Jubei." Said Kuai still unsure if he have the right to call Asiu family

"Where he came from?" Asked Hanzo

Kuai hesitated

"I'll tell you when the babies are playing. Come on Asiu, go meet Jubei." Said Kuai

Asiu crawl near Jubei and touch his head. Jubei slap it off, a bit irritated with his new friend. Asiu giggled, he starting to like his new friend. He grabbed Jubei Teddy bear from him, which he started to cry. Asiu instantly gave Jubei back his teddy bear and hug him to apologize which Jubei accepted.

"Aww, your son don't have your 'punch in the face' way of apologizing. That a blessing." Said Kuai

"Very funny. Who child is this?" Asked Hanzo

"I do not know, his mother came to my temple, three months pregnant. She was a cryomacer, she died giving birth." Said Kuai

Hanzo nodded then he look at the two babies, he saw the two roll a ball to each other.

"How your life being a father?" Asked Hanzo

"Difficult at first, but got easier. I never realized how much how demanding but great it is to be raise a baby. Asiu not a bad baby, he sleep through the night most of the time. He prefer being near men than women though." Said Kuai

Then the two men notice the time.

"Look like it time for me and Asiu to leave. Say goodbye to Jubei Asiu." Said Kuai

Asiu hugged Jubei real tight, he like his new friend very much. Kuai pick Asiu and left the temple.

"Like your new friend Jubei?" Asked Hanzo

Jubei nodded

Hanzo got a mischievous idea.

"Kuai before you leave, is Frost still part of your clan?" Asked Hanzo

"Yes, why?" Asked Kuai

"How about we leave Takeda and Frost at your temple to babysit Jubei and Asiu soon?" Suggested Hanzo

"Hmmm, it would teach Frost some responsibility. I'll see when." Said Kuai leaving the place


End file.
